All you need is wifi
by mondlerstwangel
Summary: Chandler Bing is new in the city and in need of wifi. He finds a friendly neighbour who's glad to help him with that.
1. Chapter 1

Chandler Bing hadn't expected moving to another apartment to be this much work. He was very relieved for it to be over as he plopped down onto his couch. Sure, everything still needed to be unpacked but boy was he glad that all his stuff was there. He looked around the apartment as if analyzing it for the first time. When he decided to rent this, he knew it wouldn't be his dream place but it was good. And when he'd finally get to unpacking everything, he's sure it would look even better.

Moving to a new city, gone from everything he knew was quite scary. He didn't know a lot of people in New York but he didn't mind. This was his shot to follow his mother's footsteps and become a writer instead of sitting behind an old, way too slow computer, typing in numbers. A lot of his co workers didn't believe him when he said he quit. And telling them he wanted to make it in New York made their eyebrows go upside even faster. He knew it'd be hard and not a lot of people thought he'd succeed but as his mother always told him, life isn't a ponykamp.

Despite being sad he left his hometown, he was kind of relieved too. His drag queen father, his butt slapping boss and his crazy ex-girlfriend weren't gonna bother him over here. Here, he could write the things he'd always wanted to write, here it was normal to wake up at 3am and order some pizza. The constant noise of traffic and people on the street helped him focus. He was done living in a quiet village where everyone knew each other and went to bed at 10. His inspiration came at night, always had, and probably always will.

Deciding he rested enough, Chandler pulled out his laptop and pressed the start button. It was already 11pm but he wasn't tired enough to go to bed, even after the long trip he'd taken. He typed in his password and watched as his home screen popped up. "Really?!" He groaned to himself as he watched the picture his laptop showed. Janice. She'd come by to say goodbye right before he left and he was so glad he didn't have to hear her 'OH MY GOD's' anymore. He'd left her alone for two seconds and she changed his home screen to a picture of her? Crazy ex-girlfriend strikes again.

Turns out, his ex girlfriend wasn't the biggest of his worries. After deleting the picture and changing it back to his original one, he pressed the wifi button. As he scrolled through the networks, he realized every single one of them was secured. This was just his luck. He really needed to check his mails, update his columns, write something. He thought about going to a starbucks, or another public place with some free wifi. He'd even go to McDonald's if he had to. He's pretty sure there's one close to his building.

He closed his laptop and put it back into it's case, then he stood up and almost tripping over a box. Man, he should really start unpacking. As he headed for his front door, he heard some footsteps. Must be one of his neighbours. He wasn't the most sociable person you'd ever meet but he decided to open his door and step into the hallway too. After all, it could be a great opportunity to make some friends. He saw a woman opening the door of the apartment opposite his. She stood with her back facing him. He noticed how small she was, how her hair -which was quite beautiful- fell over her shoulders and how she was struggling to open her door with her phone in one hand and a bag of what he assumed were groceries in the other. She was so focused on the conversation going on between her and the person on the other end of the phone that she hadn't even noticed him. It wasn't until she hung up that he said something and caused her to jump. She turned around to face him and saw her eyebrows go up. She'd never seen him here before.

"Hi?" She said.

"Hey." He said back. It took him a moment to realize he shouldn't just be standing there, gazing at her and he should probably introduce himself.

"I'm Chandler, I uh, just moved in here."

"Oh it's nice to meet you, Chandler, I'm Monica."

He already thought she was beautiful, but now she's smiling at him, and she's simply gorgeous.

"Should I help you with that?" He asked, referring to the bags she was still holding.

"If you want to. Thanks."

He held the bag for her while she pulled out her keys and put her phone away. He took advantage of her being distracted to observe her more. She has beautiful eyes. He'd never been fond of blue eyes since he has them himself but hers are different. They're something else. He forced his gaze away before she could catch him staring and followed her inside as she opened her door.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think about it. This story will have two more chapters and I'll update the second one next Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a lovely place." He said as he handed her over her groceries.

"Thanks, don't hesitate to come in. Unless you were going somewhere?"

"I was but it can wait."

"Good," She smiled. "Would you like something to drink?

"Water is fine."

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

She handed him the water and sat down next to him. Leaving enough space between them.

"So Chandler was it?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Not a name I've heard a lot."

"Well, my parents are quite… special."

She chuckled at the way he said that. "Tell me about it."

"What made you move to New York? The landlord said you're not from here?"

"That's right. I moved here to become, uh, a writer." He said carefully. He was pretty sure she was gonna react like the others would. 'Well, isn't that a little unrealistic? But you have a back-up plan right? Are you sure that's a good idea?'

But to his surprise, she didn't react like that at all.

"Wow, a writer? Really? That's great. Do you have anything I could read?"

"Well I am writing a column and a book. You can read the column but I haven't let anyone read the book yet since it's a long way from being finished."

"I would be content reading one of your columns and since you have your laptop with you…"

He smiled as she smirked at him. Chandler pulled out his laptop and pressed the on button for the second time that evening.

He tried not to smile as Monica moved closer to him, her thigh almost touching his. She covered her eyes with one of her hands when she saw him typing in his password. Now it was his time to chuckle.

"It's ok, you don't strike me as a person who'd steal my laptop."

"How do you know that? You've only known me for what? Half an hour?"

"Touché miss..."

"Geller."

"Monica Geller. What a pretty name."

"I'm sure your name isn't that bad either Mr…"

"Bing. Chandler Bing."

"Oh," She tried to hide her chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I get that a lot."

"Wait. Bing? As in Nora Tyler Bing?!"

"That would be my mom."

"Oh my god, I love her books! Is she the reason you want to be a writer?"

"Partly. She always used to bring books home and let me read them. I kind of started to fall in love with the writing and the stories so I decided to write some of my own."

"I love how passionate you are about it."

"I am?" He asked, feeling a blush come over his face.

"You are."

"What are you so passionate about, miss Geller?"

"I like cooking. Actually, I love it. I have this big dream of opening my own restaurant and becoming the best chef in New York."

"Big dreams indeed."

"I know. Most people think I should keep my feet on the ground and tell me it's never gonna happen but how can you know if you never try?"

"I totally agree."

The two locked eyes and smiled at each other. This time it wasn't Chandler who kept staring. Monica just now realized how cute the stranger sitting next to her looked. A little handsome too. His eyes held some sort of spark and his lips looked so...

"What?" He asked and she found herself blushing.

"Nothing. Weren't you going to show me something?"

"Right. I can show you the ones on my computer but I can't show you the ones online since.."

"You don't have any wifi?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I had the same problem when I moved in here. Every damn one is secured. You could use mine if you'd like."

"That's really not necessary, I'll have my own in two weeks."

"I really don't mind. I even insist. There's not a lot of people who offer to help you carry groceries anymore, let me thank you."

"So I guess I have no choice?"

"You're a good guesser."

She moved even closer to him and took his laptop out of his lap. He watched as she opened the wifi networks and connected to her own. He wasn't interested in what her password was. He was far more focused on the smell of her perfume as he heard the sound of her typing on his keyboard.

"Here ya go, Bing."

"Thanks Geller."

"Now show me some stories before I change my password."

"So demanding."

He smirked when she slapped his arm lightly.

"Abusive too."

"Shut up and let me see!" She almost whined.

She laughed as she finished reading the first one.

"This is sooo good. Funny too. I can't wait to read that book of yours."

"Well thanks. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for that."

"Do you already have a publisher?"

"I do. And he's telling me to hurry."

"Well don't you need someone to pre-read it before you send it to him?" She smirked.

"I see what you're trying to do here."

"A girl can try."

"True. But enough about my books. Why don't we talk about you?"

"What about me, I'm sure I'm far less interesting than you are."

"Yeah right."

"Ok, what about…. 20 questions!" Her eyes lit up as she got the idea.

"Sure, you start."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Didn't expect that so soon."

"Well do you?"

"No, I don't. Do you have a boyfr…"

He stopped speaking as they heard someone knock the door.

"Monica? Honey? Could you open the door? I think I left my keys inside."

 **I know I said Saturday but inspiration came earlier so here you go, chapter 2. I know it's a lot of dialogue but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. And thank you so much for reviewing** **Langford90 and** **2AndaHalfFriend. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rach, how was your date?"

Chandler watched as Monica interacted with the girl walking into the apartment.

"He was so boring. He kept talking about how popular he should've been in high school. It's the last time I'm going on a blind date fixed by Phoebs."

The girl, who he assumed was called Rachel, took off her coat and placed it on a chair. She was pretty as well, brown hair, almost the same length as Monica. But in his eyes, she wasn't as beautiful as Monica was. She doesn't have that passion that attracts him to her.

"Who's that?" She asked. Nodding her head at him.

"Rachel, this is Chandler, our new neighbour. Chandler, this is my roommate Rachel."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight Mon," Rachel said, smirking at her roommate. "And goodnight Chandler. Please keep in mind that the walls are thin."

Monica groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

"She's subtle."

"Let's act as if that didn't happen."

"Fine by me," Chandler laughed.

Monica's yawn caused him to look at the time.

"It's past one. I should probably let you sleep."

"I am getting kind of tired. Can't believe we talked for over two hours."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

She smiled at him as he got up. "By the way, if you need any help unpacking or moving stuff, don't hesitate to ask."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

She stood up too and handed him his jacket.

"We should do this more often, I had a great time."

"Me too. Goodnight Monica."

"Goodnight Chandler." She said and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

More evenings passed and they spent most of them together. It was talking and watching a movie at her place or helping him unpack at his. Either way, they always had fun. He got to know her brother and the rest of her closest friends and he was thankful for all of them. Joey would even become his roommate soon. Rachel is still making inappropriate comments, Phoebe has started cleansing his aura, and Ross. Well he can honestly say Ross has become one of his best friends.

Five months have passed since the day he moved in and Monica and him got closer every time they saw each other. He never knew he could fall for someone that quickly. But it happened and he's definitely in love with her. He should really do something about that. They've been flirting for months and he doesn't know if he can stop himself from kissing her anymore. Especially if she keeps smiling at him like that.

"Hey dreamer, where'd you go?"

"Sorry, got distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

Oh how he wanted to tell her the truth. He'd love to tell her how she's been his only distraction for five months. Who's stupid idea was it to go out to a burger place with just the two of them anyways? As if he wouldn't be caught staring then.

"I don't know." He lied.

"Writers." She said playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Have you made your choice?" The waitress asked, with a rather large chest asked them.

"We'd like two burgers and two strawberry shakes please." Chandler said.

"Did you see her boobs?!" Monica asked when the waitress had left.

"Hard to look past them."

"I think those are mine but ten times as big."

"Your boobs aren't _that_ small."

"Are you telling me you've been looking at my boobs, Bing?" She asked, moving closer to the table.

"I'm still a heterosexual guy, Geller." He said, hoping his comment would magically cover the blush on his face.

* * *

She laid awake in her bed, not able to stop thinking about him. It's two am and he's probably wide awake and writing across the hall. She could just go over there and join him on his chair. They've watched movies on it before, huddled against each other. She probably shouldn't bother him. But she missed him. It's weird, she saw him a few hours ago but it's not enough. She wants to be with him.

There's a reason she hasn't dated anyone in the past five months. And the reason is called Chandler Bing. She'd fallen for him faster than she could imagine. And she just hopes he feels the same way. In order to know that she'd have to ask. But what if she destroys what they have now? The friendship, the banter, the flirting that makes her stomach flutter. She'd never want to lose that.

She decides to get up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sleeping isn't going to happen anyways. Maybe she should go over. He'd told her a few months ago that she could never bother him. He was probably just being sweet. But hey, if he said so, there must be a tiny bit of truth behind it. Before she realized it she was opening his door and locking eyes with him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Nope, I'm not bothering you am I?" She nodded her head to the laptop in his lap.

"It's fine, I wouldn't get much done tonight anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Mon, I'm sure. Just come sit next to me and we can be sleep deprived together."

She did as she was told to and curled up next to him. His laptop was still nearby so she took advantage of it and started reading what he was writing.

"Monica Geller! What have I told you about reading what I'm writing?"

"Uhm? Do it?"

"No, I told you don't you dare!"

"Well I think I have the right to."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're still using _my_ wifi."

"Not my fault that yours is faster than mine."

He looked down at her, expecting her to answer but when she didn't, he took matters into his own hands.

"I know why I'm not sleeping. But why aren't you?" He asked her, watching as her eyes fell shut. He wrapped an arm around her and played with her hair.

"Too much thoughts running through my head."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You want to sleep here tonight?"

"That'd be nice." she said and buried her face into his neck.

"Come to bed with me?"

"Chandler! I don't put out before the first date!" She joked.

"Then we seriously need to plan a first date."

Her eyes shot open at that. He's joking. Of course he's joking. But when she looks into his eyes, she doesn't see anything but a serious look on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I am about stealing your wifi."

"For a writer, you don't make much sense."

"I make dollars."

"That was a horrible joke."

"Better make up for it."

"By stopping yourself from stealing my wifi?"

"No, by doing this."

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

After all, she did put out before the first date.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to Simplymondler and itsafour for reviewing!**


End file.
